


No Pulse

by SongOfTheBirds



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Deviation From Canon, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, basically the movie mad me sad and then I got mad and then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheBirds/pseuds/SongOfTheBirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no pulse. No hiss of air in the lungs. Not even beating against his chest would bring him back. He was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pulse

Mako didn't even think before diving into the water, strong strokes taking her to the pod she knew would be holding Raleigh. With her suit wet it was difficult to clamber onto the floating pod, but she managed it. Her trembling fingers pressed the button that would deploy the hatch. Then Raleigh was there, his skin paling, no hint of a pulse nor breath of life. Desperate, Mako pulled him up and towards her, murmuring a litany of  _don't go, don't go, please don't go_. It was useless. Raleigh was as dead as her father, as lifeless of the Jaeger he had loved so much. Mako let out a wailing sob as the helicopters flew overhead. _He was gone._

* * *

He was buried with full honors below what would become a park honoring all of the fallen pilots. Above his grave a statue of Gypsy Danger was raised. It almost looked like the real thing, if one ignored the fact that it was a mere eight feet. Black granite stones shone with the names of all the dead pilots. One stone, however, named the final eight who had fallen to the Kaiju. It was a solemn place.

It was beautiful.

Mako knelt beneath the statue, her head bowed. She pressed a hand to the ground and murmured,  _Arigatou gozaimasu._

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have Mako say her 'thank you' in Japanese, but I am not familiar with that language at all. If someone could help me with that, I will shower you with love and appreciation.
> 
> *Edit* Many, many thanks to Lady Dragon for the assistance with the Japanese.


End file.
